deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arrow big bad Battle Royale
Death battle Wiz In the course of 8 years the arrow had showed us some powerful and skillful big bads Boomstick so were going to see who is the most powerful of them all Wiz like Malcolm Merlyn the first big bad ever shown in the arrowverse Boomstick and Slade Wilson aka deathstroke Wiz and ra'sal Ghul the leader of the league of Assassins Boomsitck or Damien dhark leader of hive Wiz or Adrain chase aka Prometheus Bommstick or Ricardo Diaz aka the dragon or emiko Queen Oliver’s crazy half sister he’s wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz and it i.. Boomstick wait we forgot the worst villain out their felicity smoke Wiz Boomstick she not a villain she just a terrible character Boomstick a terrible character who ruined a great show Wiz Anyway is is are job to analyze their weapons,armor and skill to who will win a death battle Malcom Merlyn Wiz Malcolm Merlyn was your everyday billionaire until one day he’s wife wa shot to death in a ally Boomstick fuel by rage about no one on the glades help his wife while she was dying he went towards the league of Assassin Wiz During his time with the league he studied many forms of martial arts and was nicknamed Al Sa-her aka the magicians Boomstick how did he get that nickname Wiz he pull a coin out a member out of its ear Boomstick really what next pulling a rabbit out of a hat Wiz anyway after being trained by the league he went back to starling city were he plan to destroy the glades with a device called the undertaking Boomstick Malcolm is super smart after 6 years of planning he successfully destroy the glades and deceive everyone into think he was dead and he is very skilled as he catch’s a arrow in mid air Wiz we calculated that the arrow must have been traveling 225 per second this must mean Malcolm must have been moving 1.5 per second but despite Malcolm’s skills he does shown a bit arrogant and overconfident Boomstick despite these flaws Malcolm is someone you don’t want to mess with Deathstroke Wiz Slade Wilson aka deathstroke was a mercenary for the Australian government and was sent on a mission to rescue a chines military soldier but was separate from his partner Boomstick after searching for his partner he found Oliver Queen and tries to kill Oliver seeing him a liability he tried but after showing Slade he actually worth something he tried to train him nothing gets more trust then punching someone in the face Wiz after defeating Fyers a new threat came named dr Ivo injected him with a serum call the Mirakuru and kill Slade lover Shado Slade slowly went insane and with the Mirakuru serum had increased Slade's strength speed and agility and extremely durability Boomstick even without the Mirakuru serum slade is a master martial artist and master strategy as he is able to infiltrate the government of star city and take Queen consolidation Wiz Despite these trait slade does have a few weakness Boomstick yeah he sometimes let his anger gets the best of him and is overconfident and arrogant but their is a reason why his name is deathstroke ra's al Ghul Wiz ra's is the leader of the league of Assassins who survived for centuries with the possession of the Lazarus pit Boomstick being the leader of Assassins ra's has centuries worth of fighting knowledge of martial arts and a master swordsmen Wiz he is so skilled he is the first big bad killed to killed oliver Boomstick what Wiz well kinda 4 days after ra's beat him in his duel his old friend Maseo came for him and took him into his cabin were his wife revived him Boomstick and I thought comic books alone was weird Wiz ra's has great leadership being able to lead the the league of Assassins for centuries and has high level of intelligence Boomstick ra's truly is the head of the demon head Damien Darhk Wiz Damien darhk is a man who live through out centuries and leader of the terrorist organization H.I.V.E Boomstick H.I.V.E does he have something to do with bees or something Wiz What no it stands for Holistic Integration for Viral Equality Boomsitck oh well anyway Damien Darhk was a member of the league of Assassins and was considered to be the next ra's al Ghul until he’s former best friend tried to kill him he managed to escape he founded H.I.V.E Wiz he managed to live hundred of years due to the Lazarus pit and later found the Kyushu idol wish grants him magical powers Boomsitck such as accelerated healing telekinesis teleportation and life force absorption were he touched someone and drain their life source so he’s basically my ex wife Wiz is also a skilled martial artist due to match with Oliver Queen Sara lance and even Malcolm Merlyn Boomsitck but Damien is anything but flawless he does have weakness such as Light Magic to counter his dark magic Wiz and has a quite a temper due to killing his followers and allies for failing him or just piss him off Boomsitck despite these flaws Damien is a man you should not mess with Prometheus Wiz After returning to starling city Oliver start up being the vigilante formerly know as the hood Boomstick but before he learn killing is wrong bull crap he murder a man name Justin Claybourne Wiz this leaves his son Simon Morrison to be fuel by rage and eventually grow up into the Prometheus Boomsitck Simon eventually sought out vengeance And dropping out of the grid and erase everything that has to do with him and gone with the name Adrian chase Wiz Adrian has a high level of intelligence being able to track down Billy Malone and manage to trick Oliver into killing him and manage to to frame the green arrow and making him seem like police killer Boomsitck there was also there was a time were he track down a doppelgänger of laurel Lance and convince her into tricking the team she is there laurel Wiz he was also master martial artist being train by the same mentor that train Oliver Queen Talia al Ghul Boomsitck does he know archery Wiz what yes he does know archery Boomsitck so he knows everything that Talia taught Oliver and he knows archery Wiz that and maybe a little more do to planing revenge for 4 years and Oliver be their 1 year Boomsitck so he is basically like Malcolm Oliver but evil Wiz what no I mean he’s...(check Prometheus charts) yeah basically Boomsitck does no one in Hollywood has any originality Wiz anyway Adrian is also a master psychology torturer being tortured Oliver with the same methods Oliver killed his foes and seemingly killed a former teammate of Oliver and eventually breaks him Boomsitck Adrian will also go to any lengths to get his revenge like killing his own wife and is been trying to get Oliver to kill him Wiz the lengths that Prometheus will go through is another reason why he is one of Oliver’s greatest foes Ricardo Diaz Wiz Ricardo Diaz has a well r Next time on death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles